Red is Delicious
by maycontestdrew
Summary: After binge-watching vampire movies, May is 100% convinced that Drew is a vampire. So she tests him. "May, are you measuring my nails?" "Um... I saw a watermelon seed!" "And why do you want to brush my teeth?" When Drew finds out, he makes matters worse by playing along. "Do you know why I give you red roses, May?" "No." "Because red is just so... Delicious." Contestshipping.


**Hey guys! I haven't written a new fanfic in AGES! And to be honest, this was actually inspired by a horror movie. *shudders* Don't ask about it. I don't want to remember. XD I hope you enjoy!**

May Maple was always full of bright ideas.

Unfortunately, her idea to binge-watch horror movies while she was home-alone for the week was most definitely not one of them.

It was late at night – probably almost midnight – but she was nowhere near tired.

Well, actually, she was _exhausted_. But she also happened to be hyped up on adrenaline. It was a strange combination. Wanting to sleep and being high on adrenaline all at once. It was after a race – where you knew that the second the adrenaline left your system, you would collapse.

But May didn't think her adrenaline was ever going to go away. Not now – not after that movie, where the stupid vampire decided to tear out the intestines of-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing.

May screamed and ducked under her blanket, flattening her body against the mattress.

The phone kept ringing. An awful, piercing sound that choked her ears.

There was no way in hell that she was picking up the phone. She knew exactly what would happen. She would pick it up, a vampire would be on the other sound, his voice crackled by the bad signal and before she knew it, there would be a knock on her door-

There was a knock on her door.

May nearly burst into tears. She huddled into a ball, concealed under her blanket. It was winter, and it was freezing, yet May was boiling. She could feel her pulse beating twice the speed than usual, with her blood rushing to her face in fear.

This was the end.

And here she was, cowering under her blanket.

She was torn between staying concealed in her hiding spot, or getting up to get some help.

She couldn't stay here. No matter how quiet she was, the vampire would hear her heart-beat and track her down. It would break a window and sneak into her room, lunge at her throat and then-

No. That was not going to happen.

May was going to fight.

She crept out of her comforting bed and did her best impression of a silent ballerina-ninja as she tip-toed down the stairs, holding her breath.

The knocking seemed to have ceased. Maybe she should just climb back up the stairs, go to sleep and pretend nothing happened.

Yeah. Sounds wonderful.

She turned around, but unfortunately, she didn't have the night vision that a vampire had, and stumbled on the first step. She grabbed onto the rail, preventing her fall. Still, the impact was rather loud and before she knew it, the knocking had started again.

May didn't bother being quiet anymore.

She raced into the kitchen.

Weapon. Weapon. She needed a weapon first.

Spatula? Too blunt.

Scissors? Ew. Too messy.

Knife? Too violent.

Apple? Too healthy.

Frying Pan? Too Rapunzel.

She needed a pitchfork. It may not kill the vampire, but it will paralyse it. And that was all she needed. For now, anyways.

But she didn't have a pitchfork.

She dug through all her drawers, but the best thing she found was a plain fork.

She shrugged. It would have to do.

She crept towards the door. She figured that if she had anything, she had the element of surprise. She unlocked the lock as quickly as she could, hoping that the clicking sound of the bolt would be drowned out by the sharp knocking on the door.

After taking a deep breath, she took the leap of faith.

She twisted the knob and flung the fork at the chest of the vampire.

Okay, so she was supposed to stab the vampire. But the fork kind of slipped from her grasp, so she ended up throwing it.

She watched in horror as the fork failed to pierce the flesh and instead, rebounded straight to the ground. May's gaze moved from the fork, up the legs, past the jacket. Then her eyes landed on the face.

She had expected glaring, red eyes that glowered in fury at her for even trying to hurt him. The mouth would be twisted in a snarl, with fangs sticking out.

Her expectation was completely refuted.

Instead of a snarl, the mouth was curled into a confused frown. She traced her gaze to the eyes, which weren't red or furious. In fact, the green eyes were gazing at her with bewilderment, a single eyebrow arched, obviously unimpressed.

Wait.

 _Green_ eyes?

May felt relief and embarrassment and horror as she took in the baffled expression on her rival's face.

" _Drew_? What are you doing here? It's midnight! I nearly killed you!"

Drew rolled his eyes, knelt down and retrieved the fork. Only then did May realise that it was a _plastic_ fork. Drew gave her a pointed look, "Killed me? With a plastic fork, May?"

May muttered under her breath, "Still, it's midnight. What are you doing here?"

Drew let himself in, closing the door behind him. May instantly backed away, giving him some space as he entered her house. She couldn't bear seeing Drew's smug smirk.

"You're a mess." Drew said, his eyes skimming her quickly.

May flushed and glanced at her reflection in the black screen of the television. Her hair was an absolute tangle, and her face was flushed bright red. Her pyjamas were more crumpled than usual and her shirt was hanging off her shoulders. She turned to glare at Drew, "Thanks Drew. I'm sure that girls _love_ hearing that from their friends. You still haven't answered my question. _What are you doing here_?"

"I was strolling around Petalburg, and I saw that your lights were on – so I thought that I may as well pay a visit."

May's eye twitched, "And you were just… casually… strolling around Petalburg in the middle of the night? Why?"

Drew shrugged, "The night is so much more fascinating than the day."

May was tempted to send him out, when she realised that Drew's presence could actually help her.

"Hey, Drew?"

"Yes, April?"

"My name isn't April."

"Right. Sorry, June."

"Drew!"

"Hm?" He grinned innocently at her, and she groaned. Did she have the courage and strength to ask this next question? Her pride would be crushed.

She inhaled, "Can you…? Help me go to sleep?" She winced as she forced the words out of her mouth.

A slow grin spread on Drew's face, lighting up his handsome features. He could see how much it pained her to say those words, "What did you say? I don't think I heard you."

"Canyouhelpmegotosleep." May huffed out.

"I can't hear you…" Drew teased, earning a punch from May.

"Drew!"

Drew rubbed his arm, even though the punch didn't hurt too much. He smirked, "Fine, fine. If you insist, January. Just, don't brag about it too much. If word gets out, then there will be other young girls demanding that I stay in their bed every night."

"Oh, really?" May asked, stalking up the stairs, trying not to sound too exhilarated that he accepted her offer, "If this is such a big risk, why are you agreeing?"

"Because I'm incredibly generous."

"Wow, and you're humble about it, too," May rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you _really_ want, I can just leave." He took a threatening step backwards on the stairs.

"No!" May yelled out, and instantly regretted doing so, "I mean, come on, your secret is safe with me." Her attempt at regaining herself was so bad that even Drew didn't bother pointing it out. Instead, he chuckled a little, and followed her to her room.

Drew took one glance at her messy bedroom, and his eyes eventually rested onto something on the table beside her bed. Meanwhile, May crawled into her bed, compressing herself against the wall at the edge, to make room for Drew.

Drew cracked a grin as he approached the table he was eyeing. May gave him a curious look, and he lifted up one of the DVDs she had watched that night. She didn't see the title, but she did see the blood, the fangs and the blade on the DVD cover. She slammed her head into her pillow as Drew muttered, "This explains everything you have done tonight."

"Shut up, and get in the bed." May's voice was muffled by the pillow, but Drew understood her anyways. He slid off his shoes and lied beside her, nowhere near as tentative as May felt.

May turned over, so she was facing the ceiling. Then she shifted again, so she was facing Drew. He was staring at her. She flushed and immediately removed her gaze from his.

The adrenaline wasn't fading. May couldn't figure out why.

Then it hit her.

The reason her pulse was still beating rapidly, the reason her face was still flushed and the reason she was feeling incredibly jittery.

Drew.

Drew Haydens was in her bed. Like, inches away from her face.

Oh, Arceus. Save her.

She shuddered at the electrifying distance between them.

Drew seemed to misinterpret her movement.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

May hesitated. _No, not really. It's just that you're kind of really close to my face, and I kind of want to punch you for being such an arrogant bastard at times but I also kind of maybe sort of want to maybe I don't know… Kiss you? And pinch you because, hell, how are you so beautiful?_ Instead, she just nodded her head.

He slid his arm around her, and May instantly shuffled closer. If she was expecting Drew to be warm, she was wrong. His body was cold. Not freezing, but like a refreshing breeze against the heat she felt from the adrenaline. She liked it. His cold skin seemed to relax the heat away from her body.

She leaned her head on the crook of his neck, where it comfortably fit between his head and shoulder.

"Goodnight, March." She heard him whisper, a gentle wisp of air against her ear. She wanted to say something back, but instead, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. No vampires, no serial killers and no murders.

When she woke up, she almost shrieked when she saw bright, green orbs gazing at her directly. She recollected the events of several hours ago, and took several breaths. Her breath was shaky as she asked, "Were you awake all night?"

Drew stretched a little, "You know, I'm a little surprised. You don't snore in your sleep."

May's eyed widened. Did he just… Indirectly… Compliment her?

Then he added, "Well, not as much as I thought you did, anyways."

She rolled her eyes and scrambled out of bed. She almost fainted when she saw herself in the mirror. Drew had been looking at her like _this_? Her hands instantly moved to her hair, where she tried untangling it into something a bit more appealing to look at.

After a while, her eyes roamed the reflection the mirror provided her and landed on Drew, sitting behind her. He wasn't looking at the mirror, instead choosing to look out the window.

 _That's strange_ , May thought. _Someone_ _as arrogant as him would seize any opportunity to look at himself in the mirror_.

Maybe he didn't like looking at himself in the morning.

May eyed him carefully.

No way. He was incredibly attractive – despite the fact that it was morning. His elegance remained as he slid out of the bed, and his hair was still in perfect condition. His eyes had not one bit of sleep dust, nor was there stain of drool near his lips. His voice wasn't shaky, but rather, handsome and rugged.

She was startled by his beauty. She never had the chance to look at him like this. The fact that he was avoiding looking in the mirror was the greatest thing ever. His eyes were a bright, resonant green and his cheek-bones and jawline were aligned in a way that shaped his face into the ideal structure of a human face. Despite the fact that his face was rather pale, he had a slightly warm hue to his skin.

How was he so beautiful?

 _Maybe he is a vampire_.

May almost flinched at the thought.

Hah. No. She's known Drew for a while now. There was no way he was a vampire.

But then again, he is stunningly gorgeous – the type of beauty that only the immortality of a vampire would have.

But surely there are other beautiful people out there.

But, then again, he is avoiding looking in the mirror. Isn't he arrogant? Only vampires don't look in mirrors.

Well, maybe he is secretly humble on the inside.

Pft. Drew? Humble? Hah. That's like saying that a fish is obsessed with spaghetti.

… But what if fishes are obsessed with spaghetti?

May shook her head. She was getting side-tracked.

But could Drew be a vampire?

He was handsome enough. He never seemed to look out of shape – ever. And he is avoiding looking in the mirror. But there were justifications for all of those.

Hastily, May tried to think of other reasons Drew could potentially be a vampire.

He never seems to eat in front of her. Every time he took her to a café or restaurant or anywhere really, he would politely watch her eat, smirking and occasionally making sly remarks. But he rarely ate in front of her.

And his body, last night. When she leaned against him, he wasn't warm at all. He was rather chilly. Maybe it was because May felt warmer than usual, so despite the fact that he might have been the normal temperature for a human, he felt cooler. Or maybe it was because he had been strolling in the cold before coming into her house.

But wait. When he did come inside, he said something about the dark. What was it?

 _The night is so much more fascinating than the day._

May shivered.

Was Drew, the boy in her room, a _vampire_?

He was handsome enough. Pale enough. Strange enough. Elegant enough.

Did that mean that he could smell her blood?

Does that mean that this whole time, he knew exactly when she was on her period?

Her pulse starting to quicken.

Could he even hear that her pulse sped up?

She examined Drew through his reflection. He was still distracted, his lips sporting a frown as he glanced at his nails.

This next week, May was determined to spend as much time with Drew as possible.

To see whether he was a vampire or not.

And boy, this vampire was going down.

First, to see whether he has fangs.

"Hey, Drew?"

"Yes, April?"

May cringed, but she tried not to act on edge. She needed to seem natural and calm – so he wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Can I brush your teeth?"

 **Yes – I know. Boring. Not all that funny. Or romantic. But HOPEFULLY – THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE FUNNIER, HOPEFULLY! I mean, May will be brushing Drew's cheek, checking his neck for scar-marks, trying to get him drunk and even measuring his fingernails.**

 **If you have any ideas on how May could check Drew to see whether he is a vampire – PLEASE TELL ME! PLEASE!**

 **I hope my random idea isn't TOO random – but hey, let's face it, what if Drew IS a vampire? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**

 **Enjoy! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


End file.
